


It's a Non-Holiday

by Doctor Caduceus (Lemniscate)



Series: Thanksgiving through Boxing Day [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Boxing Day, Comedy, Crack, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate/pseuds/Doctor%20Caduceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Nice Family Dinner For Once" for the prompt "Mohinder Gets Revenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Non-Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livejournal's Piping_Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Livejournal%27s+Piping_Hot).



"You missed Christmas," a hollow voice echoed from within cardboard confines.

"What?"

"I said you missed Christmas!" the voice came louder.

"I'm not falling for that," Mohinder got close enough to the box to say and be understood. "It's the twenty-sixth, Christmas day. You're really not very clever without your powers, are you, Gabriel?"

"It's Sylar, actually."

"Again? You know what? No. I'm not switching names on your every bloody whim, Mister Petrelli."

"Gray," the voice in the box corrected.

"What did I just say?!" Mohinder exclaimed, yanking the lid off the box and glaring at the Gabriel-Sylar Gray-Petrelli-just Sylar, bound from head to toe in a straitjacket and a canvas bag that kept him from kicking, not that he'd tried.

"It was never Petrelli! That was a horrible deceit by a fucked up family!"

"Yes, and thank you _so_ much for sharing all that last month," Mohinder said.

"At least you got dinner!" Gabriel replied. "And dessert! You didn't even care enough to get the day right!"

"I _have_ got the sodding day right, it is Christmas, it's the twenty-fucking-sixth!"

"Christmas is the twenty-fifth!" Gabriel sulked.

"Bullshit," Mohinder replied.

"Check the calendar!"

Mohinder went to the computer and checked the entry for Christmas on Wikipedia.

"Oh."

Gabriel rocked enough that he managed to tip the box and roll out onto the floor, inching along the floor like a caterpillar over to the computer.

"You see?" Gabriel said, casting wounded eyes up at Mohinder.

"It's still Boxing Day…"

"That's a total non-holiday! Not only did you conduct a really half-assed revenge, you didn't even do it on the right day!"

"I haven't got a horrible fake family to subject you to!" Mohinder complained.

"You put me in a box. You punished me with a _fort_."

"And a strait jacket!"

"Might as well have wrapped me in a blanket really tightly."

Mohinder rubbed his temples and sighed.

"What will it take to make you feel not neglected?" he ground out.

"…you could let me fuck you," Gabriel suggested hopefully.

"This is revenge, you prat," Mohinder retorted, unbinding Gabriel's ankles and hauling him to his feet. "I will be fucking _you._"

Gabriel beamed as he followed along after Mohinder.

Not really very clever without his powers his eager ass.


End file.
